The love of my life
by Tellybabe
Summary: It had been two years since Jackson had said goodbye to the love of his life Aaron livesy. But when he returns to the vilage he finds himself wondering if theres still a chance. Not following the SL in Emmerdale it has nothing to do with Trains ECT...
1. Chapter 1

The love of my life

It had been two years since Jackson Walsh left Emmerdale two years since he left the love of his life. Aaron wouldn't say he loved him was the main problem. After Jackson paid off Mickey it took a turn for the worse in there relationship. It was one night when Jackson went to talk to Aaron that done it. Jackson went to smithy cottage the place he called home for many months now Jackson was at Andy's to give them space. He hated leaving his mum at smithy but truth be told he knew if he and Aaron had a massive bust up he could still come see his mum which meant still seeing Aaron.

Flashback

As Jackson walked up to Smithy he could hear shouting from inside he knew who the voices belong to it was Aaron and his mum.

Aaron: Just stay out of this it has nothing to do with you.

Hazel: It has everything to do with me I am his mother.

Aaron: One of the many reasons him and I aren't getting on.

Hazel: No I am only trying to help I hate seeing my boy so upset.

Jackson was already inside and as he walked into the kitchen neither one of them notice he was standing there.

Aaron: What and I'm not Aaron shouted back.

Hazel: Then sort it out.

Aaron: Oh just shut it and leave me alone you interfering old bag.

Jackson: Aaron

Just the both of them turned round shocked at seeing him.

Hazel: How long you been there.

Jackson: Long enough.

Jackson turned from his mothers gaze and turned to Aarons.

Jackson: Who do you think you are speaking to me mum that way?

Aaron: Stop overreacting I just told her to shut it.

Jackson: Mum can you please leave us alone for a bit.

Hazel: But Jackson….

Jackson: Mum please

Hazel: Okay but you're wasting your breath

Aaron: what the hells that supposed to mean Aaron yelled.

Hazel: It means you will never admit to how you feel because you are to busy trying to be a hard man. You don't care that Jackson loves you because you care too much what people think that you being in love with a man is weak. But I will tell you something the only thing weak is you not facing up to being a better person and letting people who care about you getting hurt cause you are hurting my son.

Jackson and Aaron just stood there looking at the ground taking in Hazels words. It was then Hazel walked out and left the boys alone.

Aaron: What you not talking that's a first bloody hell maybe I should let your mum have a go at me more often.

Jackson looked up at the eyes at the man he loved so deeply.

Jackson: what are we going to do Aaron?

Aaron nervously swallowed the lump in his throat.

Jackson: I mean every time we see each other we just fight. Since I told you I loved you. You have been so nasty and well like the old Aaron not caring just trying to be hard and closed off. It's like back to square one I feel as if I have lost ya.

Aaron leaned back against the kitchen counter took a deep breath.

Jackson moved forward and looked at Aaron with pleading eyes.

Jackson: Please just tell me how you feel the truth. No nastiness just you and how you feel cause I know how I feel.

Aaron looked up at Jackson. Jackson caring eyes staring back the truth was Aaron didn't know for sure if he loved Jackson or not he knew that he didn't want to lose Jackson ever and cared so much about him. But love he wasn't sure because truth be told he still wasn't sure what that word quit meant yet.

Jackson: Please Aaron talk to me.

Aaron: What do you want me to say Jackson. Tell you if I love you or not tell you how pissed I still am with you for paying off Mickey the man who killed Clyde.

Jackson: Aaron please this is not still about Mickey is it?

Aaron: How can I love someone who goes behind my back and pays the bloke who killed me dog?

Jackson: Aaron for god's sake we have been through this I did it because I was scared that he would come after you.

Aaron: Well you shouldn't have bothered.

Jackson: Okay I am sorry for going behind your back but you know why I did it and there's nothing else I can say I can't take it back and to be honest I wouldn't.

Aaron then crabbed a glass and through it at the wall

Aaron: You make me look stupid weak like a coward who couldn't fight his own battles who his boyfriend had to do it for him.

Jackson: Oh it's because I am your boyfriend that's why you are so bloody worked up because they are really gunna think you are gay now.

Aaron: who's they.

Jackson: Everybody Aaron you scared that if you let your guard down people are going to thin you are less of a man. Well you know what the only thing that makes you less of a man is the fact you are not true to yourself.

Aaron: what are you on about everybody knows I am gay.

Jackson: I don't mean that I mean about how you really feel about me.

There was silence both taking in there own words.

Jackson: Maybe its not quit love you feel but I know you feel something towards me or maybe the last 6 months together have been all about sex and nothing else call me crazy if that's how it is.

Aaron: of coarse that's not all it is mate.

Jackson: Then talk to me share because if you don't I not sure I can carry on the way things are going Aaron.

Silence again after a few minutes' Aaron spoke.

Aaron: You are the best thing that's ever happened to me I feel happy when you're around but I don't know if I love you because the truth is I don't know what it is.

Jackson: I don't understand.

Aaron; I am not used to it love I mean. I am used to people not loving and caring because I have pushed them not far but you love me after all I have done you still here. It scares me that you do.

Jackson walked over closing the distance between himself and Aaron. Jackson cupped Aaron face. And gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Jackson: That's for telling me the truth I know me and you weather its love you feel or not we got something special something worth holding on to. That night Jackson slept in Aaron bed for the first time just over a week before he told Aaron he loved him.

The next Morning things were still icy between Hazel and Aaron. Jackson then had an idea he was going to treat everybody to lunch well not everybody just Chas, Paddy, Hazel himself and Aaron to start over leave the past behind them move on to the future. Chas hazel and paddy were more then happy getting a free lunch. It was Aaron who he had to deal with. Although they had a nice chat and the night had ended really well. Aaron still hated family lunches with questions about Jacksons and his relationship his two loud mouth mums trying to play best parent.

With it being a Saturday so no one needed to work Jackson fought this was the prefect way of showing their loved ones that himself and Aaron are still going strong and that's the way he wanted it to stay. He ran this idea with his mum and paddy. Paddy insisting he would pay for himself Jackson declined saying he wanted to treat everybody.

A call to Chas was made and buddy and happy about spending time with her son as most of the time he avoided her. Now all that was left was the man himself. Aaron was in the shower so he crept in and was planning on telling him but once he saw his boyfriend sexy body he had other ideas. Once the were done in the shower with Aaron still on a high from fun in the shower Jackson thought now was a better time than any.

Jackson: There's something I thought we could do today

Aaron: Oh aye.

Jackson: (laughs) not just that I thought me you me mum and paddy and your mum could go to lunch together.

Aaron: no tell me about your other idea I think I would prefer that.

Jackson: Aaron come on it will show that we have sorted things out all have a laugh like we used to.

Jackson's big brow eyes looking into the baby blue eyes of his handsome younger boyfriend. As Jackson moved towards Aaron and closed the distant between he knew like himself couldn't resist what each other wanted.

Jackson: I will be so ever grateful (kissing Aaron's neck)

Aaron: Fine only for you (laughs) so the woolie?

Jackson: no I was thinking that new restraint in town.

Aaron: okay let me get dressed then.

Half an hour later a happy Aaron and Jackson come bouncing down the stairs looking fresh and clean well not strictly truth because after Aaron agreed to come they both couldn't keep there hands off each other. As they made there way down stairs paddy, hazel and of coarse Chas were looking at them with big grins on there faces ready to go.

As they made their way into town Jackson just wanted a moment with Aaron to himself as he pulled Aaron back he shouted ahead to the three oldies as him and Aaron always teased we will be in a sec. All three just nodded with Chas shouted back something about keep your hands off my son you and then the three laughing and heading in the restraint.

Aaron: what you doing?

Jackson: hopefully you later (laughs)

Aaron: (laughs) come on out with it you idiot.

Jackson: aye you I was just about to say something nice.

Aaron: well I aint getting any younger mate.

Jackson love into he eyes of the man he truly loved with all his heart.

Jackson: thank you Aaron for coming I know you don't like this family stuff either with it just being paddy and are mums it means a lot you would do this for me.

Aaron: you know I do cared about you I think the world of you and I hope I can sort my anger and my issues out cause I know I wont be losing you.

That was then Jackson saw in Aarons eyes that love was very close he grabbed Aaron face moved closer and gave him a tender slow kiss but all good things had to come to end knowing there mums would come looking for them at any moment.

Aaron: come on then before they sent out a bloody search party (laughs)

As they moved into the restraint they hear the voice which made they blood boil

Mickey.

TBH


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment time stood still he could feel Aaron tense beside him. He thought maybe as Mickey hadn't seen them yet they could get out but just as Jackson was about to pull Aaron out Chas yelled Aarons name so everybody turned.

Chas: Come on Aaron I am staving ere babe you n all Jackson.

Everybody turned back to there meals but only one person kept there eyes on them.

Mickey.

Aaron is still stood on the spot his eyes filled with hate Jackson has to get them out of there before he kills him as Jackson is about to tell Aaron to leave it Mickey comes over a big filthy grin on his face.

Mickey: well look who it is the gays.

Aaron: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Aaron yelled so loud the whole restraint jumped from there seats.

Paddy: Aaron what's going on.

Before he knew it paddy, Chas and hazel were stood beside them.

Jackson: he is not worth it Aaron.

Mickey: yeah Aaron listens to your boyfriend (laughs)

Aaron: YOU BETTER BLOODY SHUT YOUR FACE!

Chas: Who the hell are you what you done to our Aaron.

Hazel: it's the nasty thug Mickey the one who killed Aaron's dog.

Chas: you what

Paddy: please Aaron lets just go and find somewhere else to eat.

Aaron: NO THIS BLOKE KILLED CLYDE HE WILL BE LUCKY TO MAKE IT OUT OF HERE.

Just then as of 4 of them tried to get Aaron out two big men walked over

Please get this man out the blonde one said this is a classy place. We don't want only trouble here your getting angry I suggest you go before you do sometime you will regret.

Mickey: No its fine Aaron ere wouldn't do that he's gay you see.

Just then Aaron pulled Mickey up against a wall and hit his face so hard kicked him where it hurts. He did it so fast no one had time to get him off he was kicking him on the floor screaming vile things.

Paddy: AARON

Then the two men kicked them out Aaron not giving up screaming wanting to do more damage.

Aaron: I WANNA KILL HIM!

Chas: Aaron we gotta go before the old bill turn up I saw someone phone them.

As they made there way back both Paddy and Jackson took there cars.

Jackson two seated van which both he and Aaron shared the way there.

As Aaron was about to climb in the van Jackson said his bit.

Jackson: OH NO YOU DON'T (yelled Jackson)

Aaron: Jay ….

Jackson: NO

Hazel: maybe it's best you go with paddy Aaron.

Aaron: no I wanna go with him.

Jackson: After what you bloody did I don't think so just GET IN PADDYS CAR AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!

But Aaron was having none of it he climbed in.

Jackson just starred looked at his mum.

Jackson: I can't believe this.

As Jackson drove off with Aaron followed by hazel paddy and Chas

Jackson felt sick he kept seeing the anger on Aaron face as he was hitting Mickey.

Aaron: I am sorry okay

Jackson: YOU ALWAYS BLOODY ARE AARON!

Aaron: HE KILLED CLYED THE THINGS HE WAS SAYING TO US YOU ASPECTED ME TO DO NOWT AYE!

Jackson: YOU SAID YOU WERE GUNNA TRY DEALING WITH YOUR ANGER YOU COULD HAVE BEEN THE BIGGER PERSON WALKED OUT WITH ME BUT NO YOU HAD TO SINK DOWN TO HIS LEVEL DIDN'T YOU ( screamed Jackson)

Aaron: I KNOW BUT I COULDN'T I SAW RED I HATE HIM HATE WHAT HE DID TO CLYDE HATE WHAT HIS DOING TO US!

Jackson: YOU ARE DOING THIS TO US AARON NO ONE ELSE ME AND YOU WE COULD BE HAPPY HAVE A LIFE TO GETHER MOVE ON FROM THIS MESS.

Aaron: we still can jay please.

Jackson and Aaron were calmer now both deep in there thoughts.

Aaron was the first to speak

Aaron: Jackson look at me.

Jackson: I am driving.

Aaron: we still can.

Jackson: WHAT AFTER PRISON!

Aaron: it might not come to that.

Jackson: of coarse it will HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR RECORD AARON.

You will go down and I cant I just….

Angry turned into tears for Jackson.

Aaron: Jay don't cry we can get though this please I need ya

As he stopped the van paddy beating them to it they both climbed out and went into smithy.

Chas: YOU IDIOT!

Paddy: Chas stay carm

Chas: NO MY SON IS GOING TO PRISON SO NO PADDY I CAN'T STAY BLOODY CARM!

Hazel: yelling isn't going to help is it? So what are you going to Aaron?

Jackson: nowt he can do

Tears were flowing down his face.

Hazel: Jackson darling….

Jackson: no mum leave it I knew something would happen like this one day.

Just then Jackson turned around about to walk out when Aaron stopped him.

Aaron: we need to talk.

Jackson: No I have said my bit its over Aaron the minute you punched him it was over.

Aaron: no you said last night we are strong we are in it for the long hall you said.

Jackson: That was before you through your life away over some scumbag when you could have left with me.

Aaron: Please….

Before Aaron could say anymore the police were banging at the door AARON LIVESY

Chas: This cant be happening.

Paddy: I will just go talk to them make them see you weren't thinking maybe…

Chas: maybe what paddy he is going to jail there is nowt we can do about it I hope you're pleased with yourself Aaron.

Just as Chas stormed past on her way to the door letting the police in taking Aaron away.

Aaron: please give me five minutes.

Policemen: nope you have to come now with us please sir.

As Aaron was pulled away he shouted back JACKSON PLEASE….

As Paddy Hazel and Jackson watched him being driven off more tears slid down Jacksons cheeks.

Paddy: right I have to go to the police station. Uses coming?

Hazel: I don't know. Jackson?

Jackson: I can't do this anymore its over I just cant sorry.

Paddy: Jackson he really needs you please just talk to him.

Jackson: I told him if he went after Mickey then that's it. I love him paddy but I need to do what's best for me I can't keep waiting for what he's gunna do next it's not fair. It hurts too much.

Then he turned around and just made his way back to Andy's telling himself this was it

It was over forever.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson never stuck around to hear Aaron's fate. Soon as Aaron was taken away by the police Jackson packed a bag and booked a flight to Spain he had friends out there but not before telling his mum she also felt like a holiday. But Jackson never told her he was planning on staying out there he needed to think it through first. The next day with cheap flights booked him and his mum said there goodbyes Jackson just wanted to go because truth be told he really didn't want to do this he wanted to stay in Emmerdale be with Aaron. But he knew that he couldn't do that he needed to get over him he gave him chance after chance he just couldn't do this anymore he was falling for him more by the day. But as Jackson and Hazel were packing up the van they just saw Aaron pass to go to the shops head down hood up he looked like he was falling apart Jackson couldn't see him like this anymore he has to go.

Hazel: You sure you want to do this my love?

Jackson: What leave the man I love no leave this village no my friends no but mum please just trust me in time I will be okay.

Hazel: Well how long we going for you sound like its forever.

Jackson just looked at the floor tears in his big brown eyes.

Hazel: Jackson …..

Jackson: Mum please I need to go.

Hazel: You need to say goodbye Jackson to paddy I thought we were just going on holiday I would of said earlier got them to come down to the pub.

Jackson: I can't if I say goodbye to paddy then I would want to see Aaron and I just mum look lets go okay come on.

Hazel: well I am going to say goodbye Jackson paddy is a dear friend of mine who has done so much and pearl who's lovely and to be honest I hate to admit it but Aaron I want to say goodbye to him as well.

Jackson: Mum you don't have to move over there I am but you can come back.

Hazel: I do really like it here Jackson.

Jackson: Well then we can just go please mum I know it's rude and I am not a rude person but I can't say goodbye to him.

But just then Aaron walked out of the shops having a fag. Hood still up.

There eyes met Aaron the nervously walked over Jackson. Jackson did think about just jumping in the van but he didn't because they have been through so much together.

Hazel: You alright love?

Aaron: Been better.

Hazel: Well maybe this will teach you something eh?

Jackson: Mum can you give us a sec?

Hazel: I will just double just we got everything.

She then made her way back to Andy's.

Aaron: You what?

Jackson: Aaron were going to Spain

Aaron: How long for.

Jackson could have told him the truth but he knew how Aaron would react and this was hard enough as it was.

Jackson: Not long just a break (he lied)

Aaron: right well have a nice time.

Jackson: We will thanks.

As he was just about to get in his van Aaron had more to say.

Aaron: Jay….

Jackson then turned to face him he was trying to control the tears in his eyes.

Aaron: Please stay I really need you. I am due in court in a couple of weeks I just need you here I am really scared.

Jackson: Aaron like me mum said maybe this will make you see the conquest of your action.

Aaron: will you be back for court?

Jackson: No

Aaron: okay but when you get back I will be in prison I mean you don't have to visit

Because I know you hate me right now but maybe…..

Jackson: I don't hate you Aaron I just can't do it anymore I need to go to the airport I will be late.

Aaron: Can't I do anything to make you stay?

Jackson: Turn back time but sayings that you would have properly still have done it.

With that Hazel comes out ready for take off.

Hazel: You ready causes I have just seen the time don't want to be like aye?

Jackson: Yeah we are done.

Aaron: Jackson….

Jackson: Bye Aaron

With that Jackson and his mum drove away from the village Jackson was told he was never to look back but he did.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson didn't know how long Aaron got it inside his mum moved back to Emmerdale he kept in touch with her everyday. Hazel stayed in Spain with Jackson for 2 months she missed her friends there and wanted to still teach people art in the church. He so badly wanted to go back with her. He made her promise never to talk about Aaron again.

So two years later he hadn't seen Aaron or heard about him. He had other boyfriends in Spain mostly English men who moved out there but it never felt the same with Aaron it was real love. In the past two years he never fell in love or even close it was mostly flings but this one guy he liked him saw him for about four months but one night he screamed Aaron name out in the middle of sex and that didn't go down well. He moved back to England about five months ago in a rented flat in Leeds. He had signed Six month contract time was running out he had nowhere to go well he could have easily tired to fine a place before only under a month left but he had his mother on the phone telling him to stay with her for a while. Of all the times he saw his mum she always came to him. He didn't know if Aaron still lived in emmerdale or not but the truth was he wanted to see him but he was scared. He knew he was not over him he tired everything but the fact was Aaron was the love of his life.

As Jackson sat in his small flat watcher an old film on TV his phone rang.

Jackson: Hello

Hazel: Hello my boy

Jackson: Hey mum you alright.

Hazel: Well my darling I am worried about you what are you going to do about the flat.

Jackson: I could sign up for a bit longer but I don't know not over keen with this flat.

Hazel: Come stay with me?

Jackson: look I will come up for the weekend and then see if I want to move back okay and now can you stop going on about it mum.

Hazel: You know me never one to let a matter drop

(Laughs)

Hazel: Night my boy.

Jackson: Night mum love you

Hazel: Love you to son.

The week few by it was a Thursday night he was packing he booked Friday and the following Monday off.

As he drove to Emmerdale all thoughts to whether Aaron would still be there or if he was with someone else

He pulled up outside dale head where his mum now lived he walked at to the door before having a look about to see if he could spot him.

Hazel: Hello love how long you been standing don't you know how to knock.

Jackson: Mum (pulls her in a nice big hug)

As they walk inside the see bob in the kitchen since Jackson had gone bob and hazel finally got together.

Bob: Hi Jackson would you like a cuppa.

Jackson: Okay cheers I will just dump my bags upstairs.

Bob ending up cooking dinner for the three of them then as the night went on Jackson really wanted to have a drink in the woolie.

Bob and hazel agreed and Jackson told them he was just going for a shower and then get dressed and be off. Half an hour later Jackson walked down the stairs in tight jeans and a plain black top showing off his big brown arms. As they made there way into the Woolie Jackson knew if he was still in Emmerdale this is he would most likely be.

As they walked in he crashed into someone it was a tall blonde hair man good looking in his early twenties.

Jackson: I am so sorry.

Calvin: That okay mate Calvin (took Jackson had to shake)

Jackson: Jackson.

With that bob hazel and Jackson made there way to the bar people saying hello to Jackson and hearing what he's been up to for the past two years.

As he made his way to get more drinks Calvin was up at the bar.

Calvin: Aint seen you around ere mate know your mum though (laughs)

Jackson just smiled Calvin kept talking.

Calvin: Bloody hell

Jackson: You aright trouble with the misses (Jackson notice how he kept looking at his

Phone)

Calvin: Mister more likes but no trouble he was meant to meet me 25 minutes ago but oh well he's worth the wait.

Jackson suddenly had a horrible feeling I mean it could be anyone right.

Jackson: Been together long?

Calvin: A year

This was bad thought Jackson. Jackson wanted to find out more.

Jackson: Serious the?

This guy didn't seem to mind Jacksons interested he didn't think of anything of it he just thought to guys drinking and talking.

Calvin: Yep we are you know it isn't been easy mate but it's been worth every minute he's worth every minute.

Jackson: What's his…..?

But just then all his suspicions were confirmed.

The man him self walked through the door Aaron Liversy.

His Aaron ….

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson heart stopped he couldn't breath Aaron looked amazing he looked the same as two years ago he was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. Jackson wanted to go over and give him a big kiss but he knew that wasn't fair.

Aaron didn't notice Jackson he was only a few feet away he was tapping on his mobile and then looked up to Calvin.

Aaron: Hey sorry I am late work was dyer.

Calvin: Yeah well you can make it up to me later (winks)

The way Aaron smiled at Calvin made Jackson feel sick. Aaron was clearly happy maybe living here was a bad idea after all. But just then Aaron order drinks.

Calvin: Mate do you want another.

Just as Aaron turned to see who his boyfriend was talking to he finally saw the man he hadn't seen in two years the man who claimed to love him and the man who lied to him left him. But Aaron was shocked he just stood there staring mouth wide open shock clearly on his face. Jackson then finds his voice and answered Calvin's question.

Jackson: No I am ok cheers.

Calvin: Ok mate well come over hear and join us oh sorry this is Jackson he was keeping me entertained while you were late.

Jackson hated the way Calvin had his arm around Aaron's waist and the way he was looking at his like a love sick puppy.

Aaron: I need to go.

Calvin: What you on about you just go here.

As Aaron rushed out he had one final glance at Jackson.

Calvin: AARON

Jackson then make his excuses and left with out it looking to suspicious. He wanted to talk Aaron by himself.

As Jackson walked out he wasn't hard to find he was marching up the hill to smithy.

Jackson: AARON PLEASES WAIT.

Aaron ignored him and carried on walking.

Jackson: I AM SORRY PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN.

Just then Aaron stopped on the very spot where two years ago Jackson had told him he loved him. As Jackson caught up Aaron was still not looking his way.

Jackson: Aaron can we talk.

Aaron then turned round all ears well all mouth in Aaron's case.

Aaron: TALK YOU WANT TO TALK WELL I WANTED TO TALK TWO YEARS AGO BUT OH YH THAT'S RIGHT YOU SODED OFF TO BLOODY SPAIN AND NEVER CAME BACK UNTILL NOW SO TALK I THINK ITS TO LATE FOR THAT DON'T YOU.

Jackson: I might move back.

Aaron: FORGOD SAKE JACKSON PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE.

Jackson: No let me explain.

Aaron: EXPLAIN WHAT JACKSON HOW YOUR SUCH A COWARD WELL I THINK I WORKED OUT THAT A LONG TIME AGO SO IF YOU DON'T MIND.

Jackson: YOU THINK IT WAS EASY LEAVING YOU NOT TELLING YOU I WOULD NEVER COME BACK IT MADE ME FEEL SICK.

Aaron then stormed into paddy's slamming the door behind him. Jackson was rooted to the spot but somehow moved his shaking legs to the door. He was knocking and shouting for a bout ten minutes before Aaron open the door but he didn't say a word just left the door open so Jackson went in.

Aaron was sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

Jackson: Aaron

Aaron: Come on then you wanted to talk and Calvin will come looking for me soon so you better make it quick.

Jackson sat down opposite Aaron and just stared at Aaron god he missed him he wished he never left he wished he never left him.

Aaron: Spit it out

Jackson sighed and began to tell him until Calvin came through the door.

Calvin: AARON

Aaron jumped off his seat and went over to Calvin.

Aaron: You alright

Calvin: No not really what's up with you?

Then Calvin spotted Jackson.

Calvin: You two know each other.

Jackson: Yeah

Aaron: Used to

Aaron shot a death glare at Jackson.

Calvin: So how do you know each other then?

Just then Calvin worked it out this was Jackson. Aarons ex Calvin wasn't happy about this he loved Aaron he suddenly wanted to kick Jackson out but he knew he had to show he was the better man.

Aaron: An ex

Jackson felt sick out the word ex and the way Aaron had said it.

Jackson: I better go

Aaron: Yep that sounds good bye then

Just as Jackson walked out Jackson could off swore Calvin smirked to himself.

As the door shut Calvin knew he had to handle this well he couldn't lose Aaron.

Calvin: So you want to get a take out and watch a film.

Aaron: What so you can ask me questions about Jackson.

Calvin: There's nothing to ask his your ex and you were having a chat?

Aaron: I don't want to see him ever again.

With that Aaron went up to his room shouting Chinese and a horror on the way up.

Aaron went to his room opened the door and laid on his bed Jackson is back he couldn't believe it he also couldn't believe how much he still wanted him. But then he remembered how he felt the day he realized he was never coming back.

Flashback

Aaron had just gotten out of prison it had been 6 months since he had seen Jackson. He came through the doors hoping to see Jackson instead he was greeted by boxing lots of them. Paddy came bouncing through.

Paddy: Aaron I wasn't expecting you for a few more days.

Aaron: Yh I got out early good behavior.

Paddy: Wow

Aaron: I know aye. So where's Jackson

As paddy was about to reply Hazel come through from the lounge.

Hazel: He is still in Spain.

Aaron: You what well when's he coming back?

Paddy: Aaron

Aaron: What

Hazel: You and Jackson are over my love.

Aaron: Yeah but we will sort it out look I aint giving up on him alright.

Hazel: He is not coming back Aaron I am sorry but Jackson has made up his mind. Look Paddy I better leave first thing I will just go pack some more.

Paddy: Are you sure.

Hazel: Yh it's for the best sorry Aaron but you beat up Mickey and you had your chance his gone and he aint never coming back.

With that she left Aaron felt like his heart was being ripped out. That's when he knew he just lost the love of his life.

Flashback over

Aaron POV

Aaron knew he should stop thinking about him he left they were finished over done. He

Had Calvin who adored him loved him? So what if he still had feelings for his ex maybe it was shock it had to be ok maybe Jackson was never truly out of his head or heart but he left. So Aaron made a choice he was going to talk to Jackson he was going to tell him to stay out of his life for good.

Jackson POV

As Jackson walked away from smithy he felt like he was dying inside. He wanted him back he needed him they were meant to be. As he went inside Dale head his mum and bob were still out he just wanted to go to bed and cry when he got a text from Aaron it said meet me in town tomorrow night 8.00 at bar west. Jackson smiled and texted back thank you see you tomorrow J X. Aaron didn't put a kiss on his but thought he wouldn't he has a boyfriend. Jackson wasn't a boyfriend stealer but he knew that in time Calvin would get over it Jackson would never get over him he is the love off his life they were meant to be as Jackson read the text again he thought maybe there's still a chance after all.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for all your kind review and this chapter is for Megan who wanted one more chapter before she goes to bed hope you enjoy

It was Moring and both Aaron and Jackson were up at the crack of drawn nether could sleep Aaron was so angry he ended up after the take out and film grabbing Calvin and having sex with him he just needed to get Jackson out of his head it didn't work it never worked. Jackson meanwhile got up in a good mood had a shower got himself together and decided a nice long walk. It was 8 am on a Saturday morning Aaron had the same idea they needed milk he also decided he was going to get a fry up from the café as he made his way to the shop he saw Jackson coming out of his mums. Jackson saw Aaron he as in his trackie bottoms and hoodey. Jackson smiled but all he got from Aaron was a nod and carried on walking.

Jackson: Aaron

Aaron: What?

Jackson: You're up early

Aaron: and so are you

Jackson: I was going to head for a walk you wanna join me?

Aaron looked at Jackson and couldn't help think back when Jackson asked him that when they were a couple.

Flashback

Aaron couldn't take it he had to walk out of the pub his Granddad had just died he couldn't believe it the last words he said were very nasty he wished he could take it back they had never been really close but they always had banter and laugh he wished he forgiven him before he died. Just as he was staring into space a hand touched his arm.

Jackson: Are you okay

Aaron: Don't wanna talk about it here.

Jackson: I was going to head for a walk wanna join me?

Aaron: Yeah thanks mate.

As they were walking along the fields Aaron opening up to Jackson about how guilty he feels and about what his granddad had said to him. Jackson just listened. When Aaron was done talking Jackson stopped him.

Jackson: I wish I could say something to make you feel better you wasn't to know he would die look Aaron I hate it when you feel like this. I am so glad you opened up to me thank you come ere.

Jackson then pulled him into a lovely hug and kissed his head.

Aaron: I am a bad person Jay

Jackson: No your not

Aaron: How can you say that after what I did to you?

Jackson: Aaron I am over that you need to stop you are upset about your granddad okay all your emotions are coming out.

Aaron: I don't deserve someone as lovely as you.

Jackson blushes Aaron never said anything like that before after Aaron meeting his mum today he thought he would be closed off but all he needs is someone there for him And Jackson wanted to be there for him.

Aaron: Your lovely I wouldn't be here if I thought you was a bad person Aaron.

Then they kiss it was slow tender and feel of hope they knew they were made for each other.

Flashback over

Jackson: Aaron, Aaron

Aaron: what

Jackson: You zoned out mate you okay

Aaron: Yh I will see ya to night

Jackson: Okay

A few hours later they both were making there way to bar west Aaron had told Calvin he was going to see a few old mates.

As Aaron walked in he spotted Jackson by the bar he looked so handsome Jackson the turned around.

Jackson: HEY got you a beer

Aaron: Cheers

As they made there way over it wasn't long before they were having words hash words that nether wanted to say.

Jackson: LOOK AARON I CANT EXPLAIN TO YOU HOW SORRY I AM CAN WE FORGET THIS AND MOVE ON.

Aaron: NO I MEAN MOVE ON WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?

Jackson: I never stopped loving you Aaron.

They both were silent for a few minutes until Aaron started speaking.

Aaron: What you think after two years you can just come back and that it FORGET IT I AM WITH CALVIN OKAY WE WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER I ONLY CAME HERE TO TELL YOU THAT SO HAVE A GREAT LIFE CAUSE YOU AINT GUNNA BE IN MINE.

With that Aaron left bar west with tears in his eyes. Jackson felt sick and was about to cry when a dark haired man came over.

Dave: My names Dave

Jackson: Jackson

Dave: I bet I could make you smile

Jackson was upset and hurt he wanted to get his anger out and this guy looked like he just wanted a one niter.

Dave: Would you like to get out of here?

Jackson: With you yes

TBC ….


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for all the nice review I am glad you all like this story.

As Jackson left the club with Dave he felt sick he didn't want him he wanted Aaron needed Aaron he carried on walking and still went in Daves flat. He just stood there while Dave locked the door.

Dave: So I hear your Aarons ex

Jackson: What you know Aaron.

Dave: Yep and Calvin.

Jackson suddenly had an overwhelming panic this wasn't good the guys face turned dark.

Jackson: How do you know them?

Dave: Calvin's my brother

Jackson: Oh well this is weird maybe I should go.

As he moved towards the door Dave grabbed hold of his arm pulled him against the wall.

Dave: You aint going anywhere you silly man what you think I am gay do ya well no I am not see I am straight unlike my brother.

Jackson: Please let me go I aint done nowt.

Dave: That's not what my brother thinks he knew Aaron was meeting you so he ask me to keep an eye on uses and from where I was sitting it was you who wanted Aaron he wanted you back off. SO LOOKS LIKE I NEED TO SHOW YOU TO BACK OFF TO GET THE MESSAGE IN YOUR THICK HEAD. AARON LOVES MY BROTHER AND MY BROTHER LOVES AARON AND YOU (Dave spat) ARE NOTHING JUST AN EX WHO STILL CARRYS A TOUCH GOT IT BUT I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE DO YA MATE.

Jackson: WHAT YOU GONNA HIT ME AYE KICK ME KILL ME WHAT. WHAT YOU GONNA DO?

Dave: MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE AARON ALONE I AM VERY PERTICTIVE OF MY FAMILY AND MY BROTHERS BEEN THROUGH A LOT WITH YOU'RE EX ALL BEACAUSE OF YOU SO STAY AWAY.

Jackson: LET ME GO.

Dave: I WANNA MAKE SURE YOU GET THE MEASSAGE PROBLEY.

With that Dave pushed Jackson to the floor and kicked him over and over.

Back at smithy Aaron was just getting changed when there was a knock at the door.

Knock knock knock

Aaron: Hang on coming.

Knock Knock Knock

Aaron: Alright

Aaron pulled open the door to see Calvin standing there.

Calvin: Took your time

Aaron: Why you missed me

Calvin: No but I missed your lips

As Calvin grabbed Aaron and pulled him into a passionate kiss Aaron didn't feel like it.

Aaron: No Cal look I am really tired and I am not in the mood to be honest.

Calvin anger getting the better of him shouted which shocked Aaron.

Calvin: WHY NOT FOR GOD SAKE I CAME ALL THIS WAY TO GET REJECTED EH WHY GO TO HELL AARON.

Aaron: CALVIN HANG ON

Calvin: WHAT I KNOW YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT JACKSON AINT YA GOD RIGHT CHOOSE ME OR HIM BECAUSE I KNEW YOU AND HIM WERE AT BAR WEST TONIGHT.

Aaron: YOU FOLLOWED ME WOW THAT'S GREAT THANKS FOR I WENT THERE TO TELL HIM THAT I WANT YOU AND NOT HIM HAPPY.

Calvin knew this it was part of his plan he just needed to play the game and make sure Aaron was his forever.

Calvin: Really look if that's so I also saw Jackson leave the club with some guy you care.

Aaron: No look i am with you mate not him.

Calvin: Please tell me you love me Aaron I saved your life remember?

Aaron: Yeah I remember look lets go to bed I will make it up to you.

Calvin: You sure?

Aaron: Yeah come on.

Later that night Aaron received a call from hazel as Aaron went to take it downstairs he was told Jackson had been rushed to hospital. He could go back up to Calvin in a nice warm bed. Or he could go and see Jackson his one true love but then a thought entered Aaron's head what if the guy he left the club with was there. He makes a choice Jackson or Calvin.

Aaron: Hi can I have taxi please Hottan general please mate.

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

Just to let you all know that there is going to be a few twists and turns on the way. Reviews are welcome as ever thank you so much I am glad everyone's enjoying my

Story.

As Aaron made his way into the hospital he suddenly felt nervous as what he might see how made was Jackson. He made his way up to Jackson where the nurse told him to go he more or less ran there he just wanted to see him.

Hazel: AARON over here

Aaron: Is he alright

Hazel: I just spoke to the doctor he is going to be okay. Thank god you're here Aaron I didn't think you'd come.

With that Hazel wrapped her arms around Aaron and whispered thank you. It was Aaron he ended the hug.

Aaron: Hazel can we see him?

Hazel: No not yet love we will have to wait until they'd do a few tests first.

Aaron: Okay you want a coffee or anything

Hazel: Yes please love oh wait I will come with.

For the first time Hazel was silent she needed to talk to Aaron needed him to know how sorry she was. As they grabbed their coffees they grabbed a seat in the hospital café.

Hazel: Aaron love I just need you to know that the past two years me not being there for you well I am sorry.

Aaron: I aint your problem though am I

Hazel: That's not the point Aaron my boy he told me to keep an eye on make sure you were okay and I didn't not when you well you know.

Aaron: Hazel I don't want to talk about it I was stupid and selfish please just leave it.

Hazel: But Aaron Jackson made me promise I wouldn't say anything about you ever and if he did he would of come back I should of said.

Aaron: NO HE WOULDN'T HE WOULD HAVE HATED ME

Hazel: Don't say that you were in a very bad place you know getting over prison, Jackson leaving your Dad…

Aaron: Hazel please just drops it I just want to see Jackson not go into the past I want to move forward.

Hazel: Okay lets go and see how Jacksons doing eh?

As the walked back to Jackson's floor the nurse came up telling them good news the tests were done and he was a wake they could go in.

Hazel: Aaron you coming in or what?

Aaron: I don't know Hazel I …..

Hazel: Aaron please he needs you.

With that Aaron and Hazel entered the room what they saw shocked them he could hardly recognize Jackson with the cuts and bruises on his face he looked like he was in so much plain this made Aaron realize he needed to be there for Jackson.

Hazel: Jackson love mummy's here and Aaron.

Jackson: I hurt so much

Hazel: I know love you are going to be fine you took a nasty beating

Jackson: Did you say Aarons ere?

Aaron: Yeah mate just wanted to see how you are

Jackson: Thank you Look I need to tell you lot something…. I remember what happened who done it.

Aaron: Who was it that bloke you went home with.

Jackson: How'd you know about that?

Hazel: What bloke?

Aaron: Calvin told me he saw you look ….

Jackson: Aaron there's something you need to know…

Hazel: I don't get it what bloke?

Jackson: This lad I went back to his and….

Aaron: And he beat you up was he a gay basher?

Jackson: NO that's not it Aaron I know you going to find this hard to believe but…..

Aaron: But what don't tell me you going too pin this on Cal cause he was with me all night so don't go down that road.

Hazel: Oh for god's sake Aaron let Jackson explain…

Aaron: I already know what he's going to say and I am not in the mood to…..

Jackson: IT WASN'T CALVIN AARON….. IT WAS HIS BROTHER CALVIN GOT HIS BROTHER TO BEAT ME UP MAKE SURE I STAYED AWAY SO IT WASN'T HIM PHISCALLY BUT HE STILL PLAYED A PART IN IT. HE JUST GOT HIS BROTHER TO DO IT NOW DO YOU BELIEVE ME?

Aaron: NO I DON'T BEACAUSE CALVIN DOSESNT HAVE A BROTHER.

Silent fell around the room Jackson was the first to speak still shell shocked.

Jackson: What he said…..

Aaron: OH no Jackson your lies court you up mate well still god try but you should of done YOUR BLOODY RESEARH FIRST BEFORE YOU BLAME IT ON ME BOYFRIEND AYE.

Hazel: Jackson darling are you sure…..

Jackson: OF CORSE I AM SURE MUM WHY WOULD I LIE (He screamed at Aaron)

Aaron: TO BREAK ME AND CALVIN UP YOU KNOW JACKSON YOU HAVE CHANGED BIG TIME THE JACKSON I KNEW WOULD NEVER OF TRIED TO BLAME SOMEONE ELSE LET ALONE MAKE SOMEONE UP WHO AINT REAL.

Jackson: I AINT MADE HIM UP HES NAMES DAVE YOU GOT TO BELIEVE ME AARON.

Aaron: YOU MADE UP A NAME YOU POOR SOD GOD ARE YOU I MEAN IS THAT WHAT YOU DO NOW DAYS JACKSON FIRST YOU LEAVE ME LIE TO ME THAT YOUR JUST GOING ON BLOODY HOLIDAY THEN COME BACK TO YEARS LATER TRY AND GET ME TO DUMP ME BOYFRIEND AND WHEN THAT DIDN'T WORK YOU FELT LONELY SO PULLED THAT NEXT BLOKE THAT SHOWS YOU INTERSTED AND THE WHEN YOU WAKE UP YOU THINK OH HOW ABOUT I TELL A BIG FAT LIE THAT CALVI N AND HIS IMAGINEARY BOYFRIEND BEAT ME UP.

Jackson: I WOULDN'T LIE AARON I CANT BELIEVE YOU THINK SO BLOODY LITTLE OF ME.

Hazel: My boy wouldn't lie about something like that I know your upset but just think about it you know Jackson he wouldn't do that to you.

Aaron: NO Hazel I used to know Jackson but looks like I don't anymore. I hope you and your lies have catch up with you one day mate because when the truths comes out you won't have anything left.

And with that Aaron walked out.

Hazel: Jackson…..

Jackson: I don't understand he told me it was Calvin's brother I know Calvin had something to so with this I cant believe he doesn't think I am telling the truth I love him for gods sake mum.

Hazel: Give him time love he will see what he's like I knew it for the moment I saw him.

Jackson: Is he really this crazy about him I mean does Aaron love him?

Hazel: I don't know love all I know Is Calvin's obsessed with him took Aaron away kept him all to himself he tried to take him away from smithy from paddy but lucky Aaron draw the line at that.

Jackson: Oh god he must love him then I thought he would still want me after what we had but I was wrong maybe he is over me.

Hazel: Or maybe he's learned to be over you.

Jackson: What'd you mean…? Mum please I need to know.

Hazel: Oh god well Calvin saved Aaron …..

Jackson: I know he must have done after being in prison then finding me gone I know I feel so guilty I …

Hazel: No what I mean is Calvin saved Aaron….. Aaron tried to kill himself ….. Calvin saved his life….

TBC…..


	9. Chapter 9

As Aaron left the hospital his head was spinning why would Jackson make something like that up? It didn't make sense he knew he shouldn't think Calvin had anything to do with it but why did he have a horrible feeling he did he couldn't shake it off. When he walked up to smithy he knew he would have to ask what the hell was going he needed to get to the bottom of this right away.

Aaron: Cal

Calvin: Up ere

Calvin sounded annoyed this was not good thought Aaron. As Aaron made his way up the stairs and into his room he was shocked to find Calvin not there.

Aaron: Where about mate?

Calvin: BATHROOM!

Aaron: You almost done I need a word Ill wait in me bedroom.

Calvin: Yeah be right out.

As Aaron made his way over to his window he was trying to carm himself and find out how in just two days everything had changed massively. But what Aaron didn't know was Calvin had sneaked up behind him and made him jump.

Aaron: WHAT THE HELL bloody hell where'd you come from.

Calvin: Made you jump quality…

Aaron: Look we need to talk Cal

Calvin: Ok but I would like to find out where you sneaked of to at 4 am in the morning first?

Aaron: Hospital

Calvin: Why what's happened?

Aaron: That's the thing look Jackson told me….

Calvin: What's Jackson got to do with this?

Aaron: He was the one I went to see

Calvin: But you just said you went to hospital

Aaron: Bloody hell he is the one in hospital

Calvin: Why what's happened is he alright …..And anyway WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO THERE HES YOU EX NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU.

Aaron: CAL JUST SHUT IT FOR A SEC ALRIGHT.

Calvin: WHAT?

Aaron: Do you have a brother you never told me about?

Calvin: What….. Are you crazy I told you my family died in a fire when I was a baby?

Aaron: Jackson said….

Calvin: What the flipping heck Aaron why would I don't understand…..

Aaron: Jackson said you and your brother planned to beat him up and wear you off …. I don't know I just work it out why he would lie I mean cal please did your brother really die in that fire?

Calvin: I can't believe your asking me this Aaron

Aaron: Did you plan to hurt Jackson? CALVIN?

Calvin: NO AARON I DIDN'T HURT JACKSON AND NOR DID MY DEAD BROTHER FORGOD SAKE

Aaron: I just had to ask he was so sure I mean….

Calvin: SO let me get this right you think I would lie to you that my brother was dead then plan to get Jackson beaten up just so he would leave you alone is that what you think?

Aaron: NO coarse not I just had to ask I mean Jackson…..

Calvin: JACKSON WHAT AARON. JACKSON IS A SICK MAN MAKING THIS UP DON'T YOU SEE YOU BLOODY IDOIT HES THE SICK ONE HE HAS LIED ABOUT THIS JUST SO WE WOULD BREAK UP.

Aaron: I don't know what's happened to him cal I used to know him so well and I can't believe he would lie about this.

Calvin: What and you think I would lie that's great Aaron …. You know what maybe I will just give Jackson what he wants… YOU CAUSE ALL MY LIFE I HAVE BROUGHT MY SELF UP NO FAMILY NOTHING AND I FINALLY THINK I HAVE MET SOMEBODY I COULD TRUST AND HE THINKS I HAVE LIED TO HIM ABOUT THE MOST PAINFULL THING IN MY LIFE YOU KNOW WHAT... I JUST HOPE HES WORTH ALL THE LIES AARON I REALLY DO.

Aaron: WHERE YOU GOING.

Calvin: HOME AND I AINT COMING BACK EVER I HOPE YOU AND JACKSON ARE VERY HAPPY TOGETHER.

With that Calvin left with a smirk on his face yes he defiantly fooled him he would be back and Jackson would be out of there life's for good.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

It had been over a week since Jackson left hospital and went back to his lonely flat in Leeds he hated how he left things with Aaron. He had to sort it out so he made a decision he was moving back straight away this weekend he wasn't giving up he already did that once and he wasn't going to do that ever again they belonged together. He couldn't believe Aaron was with someone like Calvin and evil obsessed control freak he hated it he needed to make Aaron see what he was really like. His mum had told him Calvin and Aaron had not been together since Aaron left hospital. Jackson needed it to stay that way so that's why he was standing outside Calvin's flat in hottan. He rang the bell and Calvin buzzed him in. He walked up the stairs on the third floor he was dreading it he had to do this for Aaron.

Calvin: Well well well… Look who we have here Jackson Walsh.

Jackson: LOOK Cut the crap alright I am not in the mood for small talk.

Calvin: So what do you want to talk about Jackson aye who you tried to steal my boyfriend or the fact he wanted me and your plan didn't work.

Jackson: I love Aaron and you are sick pretending your brother's dead you think he would want you when he finds out the truth?

Calvin: So do I so I guess we have one thing in common we both love him and as for pretending my brothers dead clever init I just love him so much I would do that

Jackson: What are you kidding if you love him then why are you lying to him?

Calvin: I have told many lies which one are you referring to?

Jackson: You are unbelievable

Calvin: Ha that's what Aaron says after we have amazing sex

Jackson: You say you love him then why are you doing this to him?

Calvin: I am protecting him

Jackson: Protecting him?

Calvin: Yeah Jackson from you

Jackson: I love him and I only want him to be happy

Calvin: WHAT WITH YOU. I so wish I had gotten my bro to kill you saying that it wouldn't be half as fun watching Aaron hate you more every second.

Jackson: Yes he would be happy with me and Aaron doesn't hate me that's the thing we true love.

Calvin: That aint ever going to happen mate YOU AND HIM ARE DONE

Jackson: You wanna bet

Calvin: Well yeah okay but I must tell you first me and him are meeting up tonight he's told me how sorry he is for doubting me and that he wants to meet and take me out…. His treat. Has he called you by any chance?

Jackson: You are good I will give you that

Calvin: Remember Jackson nice guys always finish last

Jackson: Not this time

With Jackson walked out and took his mobile phone out of his pocket and pressed the stop button for the recording. Not this time Calvin not this time.


	11. Chapter 11

Jackson was on his way over to smithy as soon as he got the recording he knew what he had to do. As he knocked on the door he felt nervous how Aaron would react.

Paddy: Jackson hey come in

Jackson: Thanks paddy

Paddy: Cupper

Jackson: No thank you is Aaron about.

Paddy: Yeah he's upstairs tarting himself up

Jackson: Right I really need a word

Paddy: Jackson is everything alright and I am sorry I never asked how you are. You look good I mean last I heard you…

Jackson: Yeah it cleared off very quick…. Look paddy sorry to be rude but is….

Aaron: What are you doing here?

Paddy: Aaron

Jackson: No paddy its fine

Paddy: No its not you cant be rude like that Aaron

Aaron: Well he tried to ruin my relationship with cal.

Jackson: Not true I am helping you

Aaron: Helping me helping me wow you are such a hero Jackson

Paddy: I better leave you two it

Jackson: Nice seeing you again paddy

Paddy: You two Jackson bye

Jackson: Aaron I need to …..

Aaron: I am meeting Cal tonight

Jackson: Yes I know I spoke to him earlier

Aaron: You desperate geek

Jackson: I don't want to see you get hurt

Aaron: No I think you have already done that Jackson two years ago now GET OUT AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE STAY AWAY FROM ME

Jackson: THAT'S THE THING I CANT. I CANT STAY AWAY AND LET THIS EVIL MAN DESTROY YOU ANYMORE.

Aaron: NO HE AINT YOU ARE

Jackson: You don't mean that

Aaron: Oh I think I do. Since you've come back everything's been a mess. It has been fine the last year with Calvin me and him I want him Jackson.

Jackson: You don't mean that I can see it in your eyes you still want me and I still want you please Aaron please believe me about Calvin.

Aaron: No I wont you know why I can't trust you I believed you when you said it was just a holiday and look where that got me come back from prison to find you had stayed in Spain I thought we could have started over Jay me and you.

Jackson: We still can

Aaron: NO I AM WITH CALVIN AND THAT'S THE WAY IS GOING TO STAY YOU HEAR ME GET OUT OF MY LIFE FOR GOOD.

Aaron pushed past Jackson and headed for the door tears in their eyes both of them for the first time how much they both hurt each other.

Jackson: Aaron please come back

Aaron: GET LOST

Jackson: I need you to hear something…..AARON

Aaron: Go on then

Jackson: Listen to it on your bus drive and then tell me if you still feel the same.

As Jackson and Aaron both walked away both of them wanted to turn back but they knew they had to walk on because if they walked back they wouldn't last. When Aaron got on the bus and heard the recording he felt sick. Did he keep on going or did he turn back.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

As Aaron got off the bus and made his way to where he was meant to be meeting Calvin he stopped by and bought him a little present. If Calvin was play games then so would Aaron.

Calvin: Aaron

Aaron: Cal

Calvin: So here we are I am so glad you called I understand that you had to ask it just hurt so much you know

Aaron: Yeah I know mate I would just like us to move on forget it….. Forget Jackson

Calvin: Me to… so anyway you want to go back to mine

Aaron: I was thinking more like the pub

Calvin: What the woolpack you kidding?

Aaron: Look you aint done nowt wrong cal I just want things to go back to how they used to be

Calvin: Yeah I get yah mate come on then

When they arrived back in Emmerdale. Aaron felt like his plan was going well it made him feel sick to let Calvin touch him kiss and later have sex with him but he just had to do it he wanted revenge on Calvin for what he's done to Jackson yes he could of beat him to death by the thing was he also wanted revenge on Jackson he wanted to see Jacksons face when Aaron was still with Calvin. Aaron wasn't going to let Jackson in on his plan he wanted to do this himself sort this mess out once and for all. When Aaron and Calvin entered the pub all the locals including Jackson were there his plan was going to plan so far. As they made there way over to the bar that's when it all kicked off.

Hazel: OH I SEE YOU'RE STILL WITH THAT SCUM THEN.

Bob: Hazel

Hazel: NO COME ON THEN WHAT YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELFS.

Jackson was just rooted to his seat shock written all over his face.

Calvin: Aaron lets go

Aaron: No look hazel I am sorry but this may come as a shock to you but your son is no angel he's a liar.

Hazel: NO your boyfriends the liar Aaron open your eyes

Aaron: OPEN YOUR EYES HAZEL

Jackson: AARON

Aaron: WHAT

Jackson: You and he still together

Aaron: looks that way

Calvin: Yes we are still together and it for keeps you lying about me didn't work you know why because we love each other you and him ok you had something a long time ago but you need to move on mate he has.

Hazel: You and Aaron in love I do not think so

Calvin: How would you know you fat slag

There was shock around the pub Aaron felt like giving up on his plan and decking him but he knew he couldn't do that he had to keep this up. The next thing he knew he was pulling Jackson off of him.

Aaron: JACKSON LEAVE HIM ALONE

Jackson: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE BOTH WELCOME TO EACHOTHER NOW I THINK ABOUT IT YOU TO ARE WELL SUITED AND HERE ME THINKING WE BELONG TOGETHER….Looks like I was wrong

Aaron felt like someone took a knife and stabbed his heart he could of gone after him but he knew if he did that he would give in and be with him he wanted Jackson to feel the pain he felt when he left the truth was he didn't care about Calvin he hated what he had done.

The next day Aaron had proposed at the woolpack Jackson was not happy but Aaron had just told him to deal with it. But the question was could he keep up his plan and spend another second with Calvin well he was about to find out ….

TBC….


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two months since Jackson moved back to Emmerdale for good and on his first official day back he got a huge shock not only Aaron had stayed with Calvin but it seemed it was a forever…

Flashback two months ago

Hazel: Pub

Bob: Go on then ….. Jackson

Jackson: Yeah can celebrate me moving back

Hazel: I am so glad me boy

Jackson: Me to and cheers for letting me stay at yours for a bit

Bob: No bother stay as long as you like

Jackson: Cheers going house hunting soon though not much choice round ere though

They the three of them made there way to the pub and not long after that Aaron and Calvin walked in that's when Jackson had the shock of his life.

Aaron: Oi you lot listen up there's something we want to tell yahs

Calvin: We are getting married

The whole pub went silence

Calvin: Ha shocked

Chas: What Aaron I can't believe it

Cain: Bloody hell Aaron you aint going soft on me are yah lad?

Aaron: Nope I know what you lot are thinking this is not me but you know I have accepted I am gay now and I have met someone who I love and who loves me and we want to be together and we want to show the people closest that.

Chas: Oh Aaron babe

Calvin: I cant believed he asked I never in my wildest dreams ever thought Aaron Livesy would settled down with me but this just shows you what love can do.

Diane: Well here is to Aaron and Calvin congrats to the both of yah

Jackson was just staring trying not to let the tears from his eyes fall down. He felt sick like someone ripped his heart out.

Hazel: THIS IS DOWNRIGHT OUT OF ORDER AARON YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY THE MAN WHO BEAT UP JACKSON?

Aaron: No I am going to marry the man I love

Hazel: YOU KNOW WHAT…

Jackson: Mum leave it his made his choice

And that's when Jackson walked out of the pub he never in all his life felt so upset was Aaron really never going to be his again

End of flashback

It was a Saturday which meant no work Jackson had planned on going house hunting what he didn't expect was a knock at the door and see the last person he ever expected.

Knock knock

Hazel: I will get it

The shock on hazels face it seemed he was the last person she expected as well.

Hazel: What are you doing here?

Aaron: Nice to see you to

Jackson: Mum is it for me?

When Jackson came to the door he was shell shocked

Hazel: Seems to be unless you came to see me?

Aaron: All of yah actually bob about?

Hazel: Bob look who's popped in?

Bob: Aaron

Aaron: Hey Bob look sorry you mind in I come in

Hazel: Yes

Jackson: Mum no its fine

Aaron: Cheers

Hazel: So what can we do for you?

Aaron: Well Diane has let me and cal have the wedding in the pub

Hazel: Are you kidding

Aaron: Nope it suits us we don't want nothing big

Jackson: And you're telling us this because …..

Aaron: Jackson I am here because I want to invite you to the wedding all of you.

Bob: Really

Hazel: Aaron have you lost it completely

Aaron: Look sometimes you just got to forgive and forget and I want to move on me and Cal have talked and his fine with it.

Jackson: Aaron I can't watch you get married to the bloke who got his brother to beat me up

Aaron: Jackson water under the bridge maybe this way we can move on with are life's me and Cal and you know Calvin is inviting some of his gay mates maybe you could move on to.

Jackson: No Aaron what he did to me

Aaron: Jackson stop with the lies I have chosen move on

Hazel: How dare you

Aaron: Heres you invites and remember what I said move on because I have.

Just as Aaron was about to walk out the door Jackson had one last question

Jackson: Aaron

Aaron: Yep

Jackson: Why did you not listen to the recording?

Aaron: Didn't have to I knew was right in my heart the person I love

Jackson: Where is it?

Aaron: I threw it in the bin its time to move on Jay I have made my choice I hope I see you at the wedding.

And with that Aaron walked out of those doors leaving bob hazel and Jackson stunned.

What was Aaron up to….

TBC….


	14. Chapter 14

The wedding was about three weeks away now and Aaron could not wait normally this would be because for most people they wanted to marry the person they loved but this was far from that with Aaron he wanted it done to humiliate Calvin in front of everyone and to see Jacksons face when he found out what he done. Aaron wanted revenge Calvin had lied mutilated him and he couldn't stand it he was a man not a mouse how'd he let Calvin do this to him to Jackson although he was partly the reason he was doing this he could of just decked Calvin and broke up with him but that was to easy he wanted to see Jackson face when he found out the fact he did listen to the recording and he could think smart and not always think with his fists. It was a Wednesday and after work he agreed to meet Calvin in the pub he needed to complete a other bit of his plan.

Calvin: Hey you

Aaron: Alright

Calvin: Now you're here

Aaron: Why what's the matter?

Calvin: Him

Aaron looked around to where Jackson was sitting with Andy and Ryan.

Aaron: What's he done?

Calvin: He keeps giving me evils

Aaron: Just ignore him look I need a word

Calvin: Oh yeah

Aaron: Yeah in three week we are getting married right here right

Calvin: Right cannot wait

Aaron: Nor can I so you said your visor on your flat has run out and I was thinking move in to paddy's with me.

Calvin: But I thought we were getting a flat of are own

Aaron: Yeah we are but we could house hunt and crash at pads what you say

Calvin: Well I could move in right away

Aaron: I was thinking you could move in the day before the wedding?

Calvin: What

Aaron: Well it gives the owners enough notice to find dome one else and that way you could move in the day before and the next day we would be officially together

Calvin: But where would I sleep the day before the wedding?

Aaron: You can be in the BnB for the night

Calvin: Wow new start

Aaron: Yes new start

Over at Jackson's table it was getting Awkward

Andy: Look Aaron and you are both are mates we don't want to get involved.

Jackson: It's not Aaron I have the problem with it's the scumbag next to him

Ryan: Yeah but mate you have to accept Aaron's choice

Jackson: Its not about that he is making a huge mistake that guy lied about having a brother got him to beat me up and lying about it.

Andy: I don't know what to say mate if he is like you say he is Aaron aint stupid he will come to his senses

Ryan: But I am going keep out of it I don't want to be on the wrong side of Aaron mate

Andy: No neither do I. It's much better when you're on his good side.

Later on that evening Jackson was discussing his worries to his mum.

Jackson: He's going to get hurt

Hazel: I still can't get my head around why he threw away the recording

Jackson: Me either what's this man done with my Aaron

What Jackson didn't know was his Aaron was coming back sooner than he thought….

TBC….


	15. Chapter 15

It was the day before the wedding and Calvin was moving his stuff into smithy Aaron felt sick he was nervous about the day ahead all his mates arranged a stag for him he felt guilty for lying to everyone he cared about but it was to late now luckily he and Calvin had agreed to Calvin paying for the wedding and Aaron paying most of the rent for the flat well there wasn't going to be a flat this time tomorrow he was going to hurt Calvin humiliate him but most of all get him out of his life for good.

Calvin: So big day tomorrow aye

Aaron: Sure is mate

Calvin: I just wanted to say I love you so much and I know you hate all this soppy stuff but I do and I always will.

Aaron: Well you have certainly made a huge impact in my life.

Calvin: Remember the first time we met?

Aaron: How could I forget.

Flashback

It had been a year since he got out of prison and found out Jackson had gone for good Aaron was a mess the last year he had gone back to the old Aaron shutting everybody who cared about him he just drank worked and slept with stranger one night stands one night he decided he had enough he just left smithy after having a huge bust up with his mum and paddy. He decided he didn't want to live anymore so he made his way to a bridge above water and jumped off but Calvin came to the rescue.

Calvin: HANG OFF DON'T DO IT

But it was too late he already jumped and so did Calvin. The next day he awoke in a hospital bed with his mum and the dingles and paddy they were worried sick he said how sorry he was later on he met his savor.

Calvin: Hey

Aaron: Hey mate I heard you saved me and all I just wanted to say thanks I was so stupid.

Calvin: It was a stupid thing to do

Aaron: Like I said it won't happen again

Calvin: I have seen you in bar west a few times

Aaron: Oh right

Calvin: Listen when you're feeling better maybe we could go out for a drink some time

Aaron: Look I need to sort myself out

Calvin: It's just a drink after all I did jump in freezing cold water to save you.

Aaron: Okay I wont be very good company

Calvin: Who cares I can just stare at you ( laughs)

And from then on after that drink as much Aaron tried to put him off he always came running back and so Aaron gave up they started dating and he grew on Aaron he liked him but just not enough to ever get over Jackson.

End of flashback

Calvin: Love at first sight

Aaron: You bet look I am going to get ready for my stag what you up to tonight?

Calvin: Bar west for some of my work mates

Aaron: Okay so see you tomorrow

Calvin: Yeah maybe we should have our last single kiss with each other

As they moved toward each other they kissed soft and slow. Aaron knew this was going to be the last time they were ever going to kiss he felt nothing.

Later on his way back from town he headed to smithy and saw Jackson coming out of dale head he looked like he had been crying Aaron felt guilty in Jacksons mind Aaron was getting married tomorrow. Maybe Jackson would know how it felt the day he found out he was not returning.

Jackson: Sober or drunk

Aaron: No them lot are though left them all there not in the mood to party

Jackson: Can we talk

Aaron: You want to take a walk

Jackson: Yeah go on then

Aaron: Soooo I should really be getting my beauty sleep big day ahead

Jackson: So you are really going to marry him?

Aaron: We have been through this Jackson

Jackson: Yes but I want to go through it again make you see …..

Aaron: MAKE ME SEE WHAT?

Jackson: SENSE

Aaron: WHAT YOU THINK HE IS GOING TO HURT ME WELL HE CANT

Jackson: YES HE WILL AARON

Aaron: What like you did ( His voice barely above a whisper)

Jackson: I regret that every single day but I had to go okay I should have told you but it was to dam hurt Aaron ( Tears streaming down his cheeks) You don't understand how much I loved you and when I left it broke my heart.

Aaron: Then you shouldn't have gone you should have stayed

Jackson: I COULDN'T

Aaron: WHY NOT

Jackson: BEACAUSE IT WAS ONE THING AFTER AN OTHER MICKEY CLYDE I WAS SCARED ONE DAY I WOULD COME HOME AND FIND OUT THAT YOU DID SOME THING REALLY BAD. ONE MINTIE YOU WERE HOT AND THEN COLD I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I COULD DO

Aaron: IF YOU THINK THAT THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE RIGHT NOW

Jackson: CAUSE I LOVE YOU AARON SO MUCH IT HURTS I WANT YOU EVERY DAY IN SPAIN YOU… I just missed you needed you so bad I felt like a part of me was missing.

Aaron: I am still a head case

Jackson: Yeah but what does that make me I am so in love with you.

Aaron: I was heartbroken when you went to Spain like a part of me was missing as well. When I came home from inside I just needed you just you to make the pain I felt all go away I knew things weren't good between us but I just thought we would sort it out cause I believe we were meant to be. You and me

Jackson: We still can be I want us to be

Aaron: No

Jackson: I wish I never left

Aaron: But you did and you wouldn't let me find you and now your back and now I am going to walk away like you did to me. But the difference is I am saying goodbye I hope you can come tomorrow it will give us closure we need it.

And with that Aaron walked away both sobbing there hearts out but it was far from over would Jackson go to the wedding.

The next day Jackson was sitting on the sofa thing of the day ahead in his own thoughts and fears and what was the right thing to do.

Hazel: You been up all night

Jackson: Cant sleep

Hazel: Are you going to go?

Jackson: are you?

Hazel: If you are

Jackson: I still cant believe it his getting married I was lucky enough if I got a kiss in public but he is going to stand in front of his family and friends and make a vow to that nasty piece of work.

Hazel: Tell him that

Jackson: I have

Hazel: Do you think you should go?

Jackson: No but I know I need to I hurt him bad maybe I can still be in his life if I go.

Hazel: Come on then let's get dressed

Over at smithy Paddy was giving Aaron advice on marriage.

Paddy: So I haven't had a good record on marriage up until I met Rona but six months gone by and I am very happy. I am so proud of you Aaron I really am.

Aaron: Paddy I can't do this look the thing is I am going to hate seeing everybody face when they find out.

Paddy: Find out what?

Aaron: But I can't do it to you me and Calvin its false on my part anyway I am going to ditch him in the pub in front of everyone.

Paddy: What but you said you loved him

Aaron: I know what I said but I don't love him I mean never have never will he hurt Jackson and now I am going to hurt him.

Paddy: I don't understand Jackson was telling the truth

Aaron: Yeah

Paddy: I don't understand if you don't love him or want to be with him why you asked him to marry you.

Aaron: So I can humiliate him he's been in control too long now its time I took charge

Paddy: But why didn't you just dump him when you found out he got Jackson beaten up.

Aaron: To easy I could have done he has mutilated and lied to me for to long I hate him and I also wanted to hurt Jackson.

Paddy: Oh Aaron

Aaron: He left me lied to me as well I need to get my own back I aint a push over and I am going to make sure everybody sees that. Just because Calvin saved my life he has controlled me. No more.

Paddy: I don't think this is a good idea everyone has put a lot of effort into this Aaron

Aaron: I know but I need to do this for my own sanity either that or I smash his head into a brick wall.

Paddy: Where does this leave you with Jackson?

Aaron: I do love him paddy but I don't think I can let go what he did to me it still hurts.

Paddy: Well we best get ready are you sure you want to do this.

Aaron: I need to do this…..

After Aaron and Paddy got dressed they made their way to the pub let the drama begin…

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Jackson made his way to the pub with Hazel and Bob a lot of the locals were standing out side the first person he spotted was a very angry looking Chas marching her way up to them.

Chas: OI

Hazel: Oh for the love of god

Jackson: Mum

Chas: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE

Bob: Aaron invited us

Chas: Really well lets just say I am unviting you.

Jackson: Aaron said we could be here

Chas: So you can screw his day up my Aaron has been through enough and he is finally happy and in love and you can't stand that you had your chance Jackson.

Jackson: I am not going to screw up his day Chas although I think he is making the biggest mistake of his life I still want to be in his life and if that means going to this wedding then that's what I will do.

At that moment Calvin came over and he did not look happy at all.

Calvin: Chas what are they doing here?

Chas: Aaron said they could come apparently

Calvin: You what

Hazel: He said to us you said it was okay

Calvin: I did no such thing why would I want his ex at our wedding who also has tried to split us up and lied about me.

Jackson: You're the liar

Chas: They are getting married Jackson and there is nothing you can do about it so just go.

Jackson: No

Haze: Let's go inside

Then the three of them walked into the pub all reeling from Chas and Calvin's little outburst.

Calvin: Why would Aaron want Jackson Here?

Chas: I wouldn't worry love they are the past you are his future

Calvin: Yeah and that's how it going to stay.

Aaron and paddy were inside the pub drinking beer they still had time and Aaron was getting nervous.

Paddy: You okay?

Aaron: I am sorry pad

Paddy: I just really don't understand if you love Jackson why you would want to do this put him through the pain of him thinking you believed Calvin and not him.

Aaron: I just needed to see him hurt like I did when he left I was a mess wasn't I and in a sick way I like seeing him being a mess. That's sick isn't it?

Paddy: No you're just hurting

Then in walked Hazel Bob and Jackson with not so happy faces

Aaron: You can't be in ere you have to wait outside with everyone else

Hazel: You said Calvin was fine with us being here

Jackson: Your mum and he just had a right go at us

Aaron: I did say he's properly just forgot

Jackson: Can I have a word

Aaron: I thought we said everything we needed to say last night

Jackson: Please

Aaron: One minute pad I will be right back. Let's go round the back

Aaron: So what do you want?

Jackson: Last chance Aaron I am going to say this one last time don't marry him be with me.

Tears filled each others eyes Aaron knew Jackson would hate him when he found out what he was planning on doing to him and putting him through all this pain.

Aaron: Jackson like I said last night you have hurt me to bad I love Calvin and that's the way it's meant to be.

Jackson: Aaron I really…..

Aaron: I know you do

Aaron returned to paddy and began feeling like he was making a mistake should he just broke it off with Calvin when he found was Jackson going to hate him was his family and friends going to hate him he suddenly felt he was about to lose everything.

An hour later Calvin and Aaron were standing side by side Aarons family and friends behind and of coarse Jackson he looked broken. Had Aaron gone too far?

Ashley: Dearly beloved we are gathered here to day to witness the love and commitment of Aaron and Calvin. Now after me do you take Aaron to be your husband in sickness and in health and death to you part.

Calvin: I do

Ashley: Now Aaron do you take Calvin to be you're …..

Aaron: Hang on let's just take a moment to see all the people who have joined us today

Calvin: Aaron what are you doing

Aaron: So there's me mum Uncle Zach Lisa Cain and all the dingles my family and of coarse my mates Ryan Adam Vic and also there's my Jackson mum hazels and of coarse my ex Jackson and many more but the thing is Cal I was wondering where are your family?

Calvin: Aaron I told you my family are dead they died in a fire

Aaron: Oh yes that's right

Chas: Aaron what are you doing?

Aaron: Just checking I mean the thing I don't get cal is that how can your brother be dead when he beat up Jackson.

Calvin: I told you he's lying Aaron why are you doing this we are about to get married.

Aaron: (Laughs) Yeah about that maybe this will explain why

Aaron pulled out Jackson recording and played it to the stunned family and friends.

Calvin: I can explain…..

TBC…..


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for your kind reviews sorry if some of it doesn't make sense Aaron loves Jackson but still hasn't forgiven him hope you enjoy its coming to an end soon.

Calvin: I can explain

Jackson was in shock what was Aaron playing at he had told him he threw the recording was Aaron playing games with him.

Calvin: I lied Jackson kept going on about it and I just gave up look Aaron we are about to get married please let's forget this.

Aaron: Are you for real

Calvin: ARE YOU

Aaron: I AM NOT THE ONE PRETENDING MY BROTHERS DEAD

Calvin: HES LYING

Aaron: IT'S ON RECORDING

Calvin: I DON'T UNDERSTAND

Aaron: Well I shall fill you in shall I well where do I start… Just after Jackson came out for hospital he went to see you yes and recorded a convention with yah then he gave it to me I listened to it then I came up with an idea instead of smashing your UGLY HEAD AGAINST A WALL I DESICDED TO PLAY A LITTLE GAME OF MY OWN …. DITCH YOU IN FRONT OF EVEYBODY

Calvin: Aaron I am so sorry please me can sort this out we love each other

Aaron: About that I don't love you never have never will infact I feel nothing but hatred towards you. You make me feel sick.

Calvin: NO

Cain: Our Aaron is pure genius

Chas: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS

Ashley: So this was all a farce

Aaron: Yes I am really sorry everyone but I wanted to him this scumbag

Calvin: You don't mean this. THIS IS ALL DOWN TO HIM

Calvin pointed towards Jackson and everyone turned towards him as but all Jackson could see was Aaron.

Hazel: None of this is Jacksons fault his the victim

Calvin: OH NO HE IS NOT HE HAS SCREWED MY LIFE UP

Jackson: AND HOW THE HELL HAVE I DONE THAT AYE

Calvin: WE WERE FINE UNTILL YOU SHOWED YOUR FACE

Aaron: WE WERE NEVER FINE ARE WHLOE REALASHIP HAS BEEN A LIE I AINT REAL I DON'T FEEL NOTHING FOR YOU.

Calvin: Aaron I love you okay I have told lies but that was only because I didn't want to lose you. You are my life Aaron your all I have

Aaron: Apart from your brother aye

Calvin: Aaron I need help please I cant stop I just keep lying and lying but the only truth in this is I love you that is the truth you got to believe me.

Aaron: I do believe you like you should believe me I DON'T LOVE YAH

Calvin: I need you please

All of a sudden Calvin was on his knees begging Aaron to forgive him Jackson just couldn't get his head round any of this.

Calvin: PLEASE

Aaron: GET UP

Calvin: Aaron I will do anything you want me to say sorry to Jackson then I will

Just then Calvin made his way over to Jackson.

Calvin: Please don't take him away from me are you and him back together please you can't.

Aaron: NO WERE NOT

Jackson: No and for the first time in a really long time I am glad.

Jackson left the pub tears down his cheeks why did Aaron put him through all this.

Hazel: DID YOU SEE THAT AARON THAT WAS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO BE HAPPY YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN IT INSTEAD OF GOING THROUGH WITH THIS SHAM.

Aaron: HE IS ONE OF THE RESONS I DID THIS WHAT HE DID TO ME WELL MAYBE HE FEELS THE PAIN THAT I FELT

And then it was Aarons turn to storm out was this really the end of Aaron and Jackson.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

Jackson and Aaron hadn't spoke since the wedding which was over a week ago after Aaron had stormed out of the pub closely followed by Calvin a major argument broke out Jackson had witnessed it and was shocked at Calvin reaction to Aaron saying he ruined his life wow Calvin went metal he punched Aaron the police were called it was crazy they hadn't seen each other all week but that was about to change. Jackson was just crossing the road in hotan when a car came into his view it was going really fast it just stopped in time a few more seconds and Jackson would have been a goner.

Jackson: Are you crazy you could have killed me.

Aaron: Well I didn't did I

Jackson: Just be careful next time Aaron

Aaron: It's not me this piece of crap taking it out for a test drive its not looking good.

Jackson: Right well bye

Aaron: Jackson

Jackson: What

Aaron: They changed him

Jackson: Good

Aaron: Yeah

Jackson: I don't know what to say to you

Aaron: Me neither

Jackson: I am still pissed at yah

Aaron: I am still pissed at yah to

Jackson: Were a right pair aint we

Aaron: I am sorry

Jackson: Me to

Aaron: Right I better get back

Jackson: Me to

Later on that night Jackson and Aaron were heading to bar west neither knew each other were going to be there but they were soon going to find out. Jackson had been hit on by some guy and was leaning over to him Jackson wanted to say no but he couldn't this guy was good looking he thought he was alright anyway Aaron wouldn't care Aaron was over him so maybe Jackson should try getting over him to. The next thing Jackson knew he was being pulled closer the guy kissed him on the lips it felt alright nothing special since Aaron so he should properly get used to it. What he didn't know was Aaron was staring straight ahead. As Jackson broke the kiss he saw Aaron his tummy went funny and suddenly wanted to run over and tell him it meant nothing. Aaron went running out of the bar Jackson ran after him.

Jackson: AARON… AARON PLEASE SLOW DOWN

Aaron: GET LOST

Jackson: IT WAS A KISS

Aaron turned round with tears flooding down his face and Jackson began to feel tears start to fall.

Aaron: Yeah you are single so don't worry about it

Jackson: So why are you like this then aye?

Aaron: I hated it

Jackson: Hated what?

Aaron: Seeing you and that bloke

Jackson: I didn't know you were going to be here

Aaron: It aint your fault it's me it's always me

Jackson: I hated seeing you and Calvin

Aaron: What are we doing jay

For the first time in over two years the boys held each other no kiss just held could they ever be a couple again.

TBC….


	19. Chapter 19

Too more chapters to go thank you all so much I am really glad you all liked this story. You guys are great

Aaron had brought Jackson back to smithy to talk Paddy was on a call so it would be just the two of them. They both sat down of the sofa and talked properly for the first time in two years without the shouting crying to adult trying to work out where to go from here.

Aaron: Where shall we start?

Jackson: We never really talked about your time in side

Aaron: No it was horrible I mean maybe I am not as tough as I think you know I was really scared. I missed you so bad I really did I knew how much of an idiot I was attacking Mickey when I could of just left with you and we properly would be still together.

Jackson: Aaron I should of listened to you more I knew how much you hated Mickey and I just kept expecting you to walk away but no ones perfect.

Aaron: Two years wasted

Jackson: I know everyday in Spain I regretted leaving.

Aaron: Bu do you know what hurts the most

Jackson: What?

Aaron: You told your mum you never wanted to hear my name again

Jackson: I was so angry that's my biggest regret cause if I would have known you….. Tiered to you know …. Kill yourself I would have been back in a flash you know.

Aaron: I know

Jackson: You would have never met Calvin

Aaron: I don't know mate he is creepy properly been stalking me my whole life (laughs)

Jackson: (laughs) Look at you think your all it aye

Aaron: Mate I know I am one of a kind me

Jackson: You sure are. Seriously did you ever love Calvin?

Aaron: No never he grew on me but never had any real feelings for him he just was there didn't want to be alone you know. The thing is jay….. I could never of loved him because when you went I realized I…. loved you.

Jackson: Really

Aaron: When I found out you wasn't coming back I felt my heart break and I knew I suppose you never realize what you got until its gone.

Jackson: I have missed you so much

Aaron: I Ava missed you to aye look at us having a mature conversation aye

Jackson: We have grown up I think in some weird way it was good for us to have time apart cause I now know what its like to be without you and the last two years have been the worst two years of my life because you weren't there.

Aaron: Wow you soppy git (Laughs)

Jackson: Yeah I am and so are you idiot (Laughs)

Aaron: What you chatting about you're the idiot

Jackson: Aaron where do we go from here I mean I have told you a million times since I got back that I still want you … I love you do you still love me?

Aaron: I don't want to lose you Jackson it hurt so bad I mean what if you leave again.

Jackson: I won't

Aaron: I am still two messed up and I don't want to ruin us.

Jackson: Okay mates then I better get back

Aaron: Jackson

Jackson turned around and met the eyes of the true love of his life.

Aaron: Friends?

Jackson: Of course

Jackson left smithy and it felt as if this was it they were only ever going to be friends again. Rain was pouring down he was already soaked he couldn't feel it he was to upset.

In smithy Aaron watched Jackson walk away and it sudley dawned on him Jackson was walking away from him again last time he should of ran to him and no matter how messed up his was the truth was he needed Jackson. Aaron ran as fast as he could to catch up with Jackson he was soaked already with just a white t-shirt on but that didn't matter he was getting his love back.

Aaron: JACKSON WAIT

Jackson: Aaron its okay I know don't worry I don't deserve a second chance.

Aaron: Jackson we have both made mistakes like you said but I am still violate and rude and…..

Jackson: I don't care I want you

Aaron: I love you Jackson

Jackson: I love you to Aaron always have always will.

Then for the first time in two years they kissed with all the passion they had they were lost in each other. They truly loved each other with all their hearts.

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

My last chapter hope you all have enjoyed this I have enjoyed writing this story thank you for your reviews Enjoy

Two years later

Two years had past since they got back together and to say it was easy would be a lie as always Jackson and Aaron always had baggage. Not long after they had got back together Calvin turned up beat Jackson up Aaron beat Calvin up. And it didn't end their the police understood why Aaron beat Calvin up so didn't feel a sentence was necessary he got community payback for seven weeks but Calvin got a ten years in prison he was found guilty to several other crimes such as stealing arson and gbh. It was a rocky time for Aaron and Jackson but as always they overcame that and bought their own flat together. They still argued but it's just who they are they argue because they care so much about each other. So two years on they were the same Aaron and Jackson.

Jackson: AARON

Aaron: WHAT

Jackson: COME ERE

Aaron: I CANT DUMB ARSE I AM ON THE LOO

Jackson: Alright I didn't know

Aaron: HANG ON … FINSHED

Jackson: Congratulations

Aaron: So what do ya want?

Jackson: Come ere and I will tell you

Not long after that Aaron was in the kitchen where Jackson was with candles and food it looked lovely.

Jackson: Happy anniversary

Aaron: Aye but we aint married

Jackson: You don't need to be married to celebrate anniversaries so what do you think?

Aaron: Its looks wow brilliant Jay when did you do this?

Jackson: Just now while you were in the bath

Aaron: I cant believe you did this for me its been two years today right since we got back together again.

Jackson: Yeah best two years of my life although some of it was a bit of a downer

Aaron: Don't talk about him its in the past I am so glad you are my future.

Jackson: I think that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me

Aaron: Yeah well wait an other to years until I say something nice eh come on then lets dig in.

They sat eating and talking laughing just enjoying each others company later on while they were watching a DVD a knock at the door caught their attention.

Aaron: You get that I am too comfy

Jackson: So am I you cheeky sod

Aaron: Just get it will ya

As always Jackson gave in and headed to the door. A postman was at the door.

Postman: Hey delivery an I pad you ordered

Jackson: Oh yes Aaron the I pads ere

Aaron: Get in

Postman: And a letter here for a Mr. Aaron liversy

Jackson: Yeah I will bring it in bye thank you

Jackson made his way into the living room where sat a very happy looking Aaron

Aaron: Cant wait to get on that later

Jackson: remember its both of ours Aaron and heres you letter

Aaron: Cheers

All of a sudden a very happy looking Aaron turned to a very shocked Aaron.

Jackson: What is it?

Aaron: Nothing don't worry about it

Jackson: Aaron

Aaron: Its err…. A letter from prison

Jackson: That could only mean….

Aaron: Calvin

Jackson: open it then

Aaron: No I don't need to

Jackson: Aaron you should

Aaron: No all that matters is being here with you

Jackson: Is there something your not telling me

Aaron: For god sake Jackson

Jackson: I know sorry he makes me so angry I…..

Aaron: That's what I am saying me throw it and enjoy the rest of our night jay he's in prison were here with each other that's how it should have been all along.

Jackson: Yeah I know come ere

They kissed hard a fall of want they just could never leave it as just a kiss. Later on after making love they were wrapped in each others arms.

Jackson: That was amazing

Aaron: I know

Jackson: I love you so much

Aaron: I love you to

Jackson: I wonder if it will be like this in two years time

Aaron: What put up with you for two more years my hair would fall out.

Jackson: ( Laughs) Aint much to fall out mate

Aaron: Shut up…. You … you …. Idiot

Jackson: Ha is that the best you can come up with aye

Aaron: Well you know when I am thinking that all day about you it just comes out

Jackson: That's it I am going to Spain

Aaron: Oi don't joke about that you prat

Jackson: Who says I was joking… nah mate if I ever went back to Spain you be coming with me.

Aaron: Aww touching

Jackson: Second thoughts I will just leave you ere

Aaron: You wouldn't last to seconds without me you'd come running back

Jackson: More like you mate

Aaron: Just shut up your so boring

Jackson: What did I do to deserve you eh I am a good boy good looking funny kind and you well… you know Aaron

Aaron: I am the best better than all the rest

Jackson: Whatever

Aaron: So do you think we will last to more years?

Jackson thought about this he knew Aaron was the best he was amazing. When they were together it was like they were the only to people in the world it was amazing that two people had gone through as much as they had and are still together. No one knows if a relationship is going to last forever but with Aaron and Jackson they knew no matter what happens in the future if they weren't together they could always look back because the time they spent together was the best times of their lives'. Whatever life throws at them next they knew they'd be okay because they were the love of each others lives and nothing and no one could change that.

Jackson: Yes I do

Aaron: Me to

The end


End file.
